


Pretty tame

by Calistass



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calistass/pseuds/Calistass
Summary: Caurib gets creative, and Black Dow isn’t there to save the day.
Relationships: Harding Grim/Caurib, The Dogman/Caurib, The Dogman/Harding Grim
Kudos: 4





	Pretty tame

The Dogman sprang forward, knife raised and ready.

“Stop.’

He froze solid in a moment. He’d never heard a voice like it. One word and there was no thought in his head. He stared at the pale woman, his mouth open, his breath hardly moving, wishing that she’d say another.

“You too,” she said, glancing over at Grim, and his face went slack, and he grinned, halfway through drawing his bow. She looked Dogman up and down, then pouted as if she was all disappointment. “Is that any way for guests to behave?”

Dogman blinked. What the hell had he been thinking barging in here with a drawn blade? He couldn’t believe he’s done such a thing. He blushed to the roots of his hair. “Oh… I’m sorry… by the dead…”

“Gugh!” said Grim, throwing his bow into the corner of the room as if he’d suddenly realized he had a turd in his hand, then staring down at the arrow, baffled.

“That’s better.” She smiled, and the Dogman found he was grinning like an idiot. Some spit might’ve come out of his mouth maybe, just a bit, but he weren’t that bothered. As long as she kept talking nothing else seemed o’ too much importance. She beckoned to them, long white fingers stroking at the thick air. “No need to stand so far away from me. Come closer.”

Him and Grim stumbled towards her like eager children, Dogman near tripping over his feet in his hurry to please, Grim barging into a table on the way and coming close to falling on his face.

“My name is Caurib.”

“Oh,” said Dogman. Most beautiful name ever, no doubt about it. Amazing, that a single word could be so beautiful.

“Harding Grim’s my name!”

“Dogman, they call me, ’count of a sharp sense o’ smell, and… er…” By the dead, but it was hard to think straight. There’d been something important he was meant to be doing, but for the life of him he couldn’t think what.

“Dogman… perfect.” Her voice was soothing as a warm bath, as a soft kiss, as milk and honey… “Don’t sleep yet!” Dogman’s head rolled, Caurib’s painted face a black and white blur, swimming in front of him.

“Sorry!” he gurgled, blushing again and trying to hide the knife behind his back. “Right sorry about the blade… no idea what—”

“Don’t worry.” She paused and glanced them over, and Dogman found he had never seen any woman look so beautiful with a thoughtful look on her face. “I am glad that you are both here now. But you are not quite presentable, are you?”

Dogman felt the blush creeping again, remembering his tumble down in the mud, before Grim and him climbed up the walls. By the dead, he was embarrassing himself again! She gave him an indulgent smile.

“What about taking those dirty clothes off?” Odd demand, and Dogman found himself all intimidated, but he’d be damned if he disappointed the woman again. Especially if she looked at him with that playful glint in her eyes. He threw away the knife and took off his clothes on wobbly legs.

Grim was still watching Caurib eagerly, big grin on his face with his arrow hidden behind him as if he was a naughty boy caught the sweet cake still in hand.

“And what about you?”

His mouth gaped open, then he quickly imitated the Dogman.

“Come on, don’t be shy. You have nothing to be ashamed off”, and the Dogman realized he was trying to cover himself with his hands.

“Oh! Thanks… I don’t hear that often… I had a woman, but she’s dead now…” Dogman swept some sweat from his forehead. Damn but he didn’t need to spoil the moment with those details.

“I’ve not been with a woman in years!” Grim cheerfully added.

“What a shame. But now is your chance”.

“Right. Now’s our chance”. By the dead, he could hardly believe he'd heard her right. His heart was beating in his head and a hot tightness pooled in his belly. He realized he and Grim were following her as she slowly stepped back to a bed.

She slowly sat on it and gestured Grim closer. “I think it would be best if you got on your knees” and she turned to Dogman “and you if you went behind me and helped me disrobe”.

He must have been mad to try to think about something else! He climbed on the bed and set right at her back, trying not be clumsy.

“Come on, put your arms around me.” She took him by the wrists and pulled his hands over her breasts, and his throat felt suddenly too tight, too dry. Her warmth, her smell were all over him, the stale scent of the room long forgotten.

He stroked the flesh under his palms, felt the hardness of a nipple still hidden behind layers of smooth fabric, and his own cock grew even more taut. Grim was kneeling at her feet, looking at them with hungry wide eyes, and Dogman bet he couldn’t believe his luck either. He leaned in and started nibbling at her neck. Yes, women liked that when he kissed their neck. She sighed in his arms, and laid her hand at Grim’s nape.

“And you? You could put your mouth to good use, like your friend”. Grim eagerly nodded and pulled her skirts up her shins and thighs, rough hands rubbing at the pale skin. By the dead, it was a thing to see. He drew her silks around her waist, unveiling the dark hairs of her cunt, leaned forward and buried his face between her thighs.

Dogman’s belly felt like it’d explode anytime soon. He could hear the warrior kissing and licking and sucking at her cunt, saw his tongue running up and down the glistening pink lips to Caurib’s never-ending string of sweet, sweet words, bathed in that honey-like voice. He felt dizzy and forced himself to brush and kiss her neck and breasts and stomach, hands running over her as her head felt heavy on his shoulder.

He tried to kiss her mouth but she pushed him away. ‘Course, how silly he was. She couldn’t speak if he kissed her on the lips, and there was nothing more important in the world than pleasing her and hearing her moan and praise him in answer.

He pulled the fabrics down around her, amazed at the sight of her pale, soft skin, so different from his own scarred one. She writhed and sighed in his arms and he fought the urge to grasp his own cock to keep focusing on her. By the dead, but it was hard.

“Stop”. They both looked at her, afraid they had made a mistake. “Lay by my side, and keep touching me, will you? And you, take me. I want to feel your cock inside me.”

Now Grim was the lucky one. Dogman lied down next to her, one arm around her neck, the other hand still brushing her tit, pink nipple erect between his rough fingers. He nibbled at her jaw, watching Grim setting between her spread legs and his long, hard cock in his fist.

Dogman felt a bit jealous, and oddly aroused too. Caurib kept encouraging them, a hand in Dogman’s hair and the other on Grim’s hip, nudging him closer, guiding him to her cunt. Dogman saw Grim looking into her eyes one last time, with that dazed, starved look, before he slowly pushed his cock past her lips.

A long moan escaped her, and Grim and Dogman moaned in return. He could feel the pleasure himself, watching them, the sweat on Grim’s forehead slicking his hair while Caurib gently writhed, arms tight around the two men like coiled snakes, cushioned between their hard lean bodies. Grim’s hips went back and forth, his cock repeatedly meeting her cunt, and Dogman felt the need to touch her. His hand went down her body until his fingers ghosted over her slit.

“Don’t play coy with me”. He grinned and started gently rubbing her little nub. Her flesh was wet and warm under the tip of his fingers, and Grim’s movements set the perfect rhythm to stroke her clit.

Caurib drew in quick sharp breaths, drawing Grim closer, trapping the Dogman’s arm between the two of them. A flush came over his body, burning at his face and shoulders and stomach as her moans grew louder. Grim’s grunts got to him: he seemed in pain, probably straining against his own urge to go quicker to keep pleasing her. Dogman urgently rubbed his fingers against her nub, and she shouted, shaking in his arms. Grim rocked quicker and quicker, grunts escaping his lips as little drops of sweat felt from his hair, and moaned loudly in turn before he slowly came to a halt.

Dogman listened to their breathing as a sense of discomfort slowly started to spread in his stomach, weighing him down. Didn’t he have a thing to do?

“It looks like I left you rather flustered, didn’t I?” Caurib’s sweet voice echoed in his ears and his discomfort eased off.

“Er… I’m a bit… But don’t you worry, I can take care of that”, Dogman stuttered, wishing she would take care of it. It was funny how he’d managed to forget about his cock until she reminded him.

“That would be unfair. He gets all the fun, and you none at all? I can’t accept it”.

“Eh, that’s very generous of you”, big grin sweeping on his face.

“You wouldn’t like your friend getting none of it either, right?” Grim sharply shook his head, still dazed.

“That’s perfect, because I know something that will please both of us”, she purred at Grim. He smiled widely.

“Eh?”

“You can suck him off.”

“Him?” Dogman felt a bit unsure. He’d never thought about this before.

“Yes, him. Don’t you want everyone in this room to be pleased?”

“’Course.” She’d good notions before, right? Dogman licked at his lips as he watched Grim settling between his naked legs, staring a bit cross-eyed at his erect cock as if he’d never seen one before.

“Get on with it. We are all acquainted now, aren’t we?”

Grim grunted, and took Dogman’s cock in his mouth. By the dead, but if felt good. The warm and wet pressure of his lips was nearly enough to make Dogman cum and his fingers dug into the covers.

“Lovely”. Caurib was looking at them with hungry, wicked eyes. None had ever told Dogman that he was lovely. “You should see yourselves”.

Grim’s head was bobbing up and down, wet lips dragging around his shaft. Caurib rubbed her thumb over Dogman’s mouth, smiling at him, and he couldn’t look away from her, eyes locked in that hard, blue stare as long whines escaped him.

The tightness grew in his loins, invisible fingers prickling all over his sweating skin and Dogman came with a shout, fingers clutching at the drenched fabric under him. His hips buckled of their own volition and Grim quickly recoiled, before spatting on the ground.

“That’s good. You can be proud of yourselves” Caurib almost sang, although she was pouting at the spit on the floor. Her thumbs gently rubbed over their jaws and chins, and Dogman found himself beaming, heart still beating hard in his chest.

She gently led them up and walked to a cell, still praising them, and Dogman felt the warmth of her smooth voice raining over him, washing the doubt away. The sore, spent feeling in his cock must’ve helped too.

“I still have a lot to do. Can you get in and be nice until I come back?”

“’Course we can!” Grim nodded fervently as Dogman and him stepped inside, eyes all over her. Dogman didn’t know how he could wait to see her again, touch her again, hear her again.

The cell door clang before them, and the echoes of her footstep grew faint in the dark corridor. A cold, creeping dread grew over Dogman until the realization dropped on him. His mouth gaped open and he shot a panicked glance at Grim, who glanced right back at him, looking sick. By the dead, what have they done? He sprang at the bars, screaming.

“No! Open the door! Dow! Tul!” Then he remembered Tul was dead. Bile shot up his throat as the Dogman heard Grim coughing and retching. What had he done?

“Logen…” he retreated back to the cold walls as the sickness settled in his stomach. They had failed. They were locked. How was Logen doing in the circle? The Feared had probably put an end to him, and to the North’s hopes. Bethod would soon come for them, if it wasn’t the witch. He retched too and gasped, goosebump rising on his back and neck. What Threetrees’d have said if he could see them? The two fools. Him, mostly. And to say he was supposed to be chief.

The pain of it all crushed his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to speak to Grim, to look at him. The bloody cross didn’t sound so bad all of a sudden. As long as he didn't feel trapped under his own filthy skin anymore. The burn of the humiliation prickled at Dogman’s eyes, and his legs buckled under him. The rough stones scrapped at his back, and he started crying, face in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a bonus, with anal this time, just so we could say Grim's spear pierced Logen AND Dogman. Whaddya'll think?
> 
> Also, that's my first fic, so I hope you appreciated it!


End file.
